littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie Terrio
The mark of the wolf! Every werewolf gets one! Vinnie Terrio - Littlest Pet Shop - Meet the Wolfman Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio is a gecko with a talent for dancing. He isn't very smart, but he does try his best at whatever he does. He is a top-notch dancer but he still messes up a lot, due to being clumsy. He is best friends with Sunil Nevla. He is voiced by Kyle Rideout. Personality A somewhat goofy gecko, Vinnie can be a little bit loud and excitable, but he's a good friend to the other pets and tries to play things cool. Vinnie is portrayed as the least intelligent of the main cast, often unable to understand different situations or know the meaning of certain words or phrases. Vinnie loves to dance and can't stop himself from doing so, but he also has a clumsy loss of balance caused by his tail and as a result, he often ends up tripping, breaking things, or ruining something else. It's shown in Frenemies that the loss of his tail makes him a better dancer.Vinnie also has a jealous side as seen in Blythe's Crush, when he was trying to get the better of Esteban. Development and desigh Vinnie Terrio was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.[1] One of her original illustrations shows Vinnie had pink irises, less hair on the back of his head, a shorter tail and wore a golden necklace and an earring. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, he was named "Tony".[2] He is a green gecko with a big segment of deep green on his chest and stomach. He has tiny green freckles between his eyes and noticeable hair slicked back on the top of his head. His eyes are a very dull shade of purple-gray. "Tony" Happy Meal toy concept art A toy concept art for a Happy Meal toy with the name "Tony" was made by Christine Veverka, bearing the description: "loud & proud; sweet; wide-eyed innc; Think Travolta from Saturday Night Fever. Lady gecko's man with a strong Brooklyn accent. Heckuva dancer, knows a ton of moves- but his knowledge really doesn't extend to anything else." Its design had pink irises, eyelashes and the same earring as before, but it lacked the chest hair and featured a brown cap.[3] Outfits *During the fashion show, Vinnie dressed in a white shirt with a single white glove and a white hat. This look being very reminiscent and most-likely based off of an old look first made known by Michael Jackson. *In Gailbreak!, he wears spy gear. *Mambo dancer. *During an imagination scene in Sweet (Truck) Ride, he wears a Star Trek suit. *In What Did You Say?, he wears a pink dress. *In Mean Isn't Your Color, he wears an outfit that looks like Lord of the Dance: Michael Flatley. *A Scottish outfit during an imagination scene in Helicopter Dad. *Top hat, tuxedo outfit and tap shoes, a la Fred Astaire or similar, when being the entertainment at Penny Ling's party in Frenemies. Quotes *''"I think that giant head of hers got the worst of it".'' *''"Two words for you, Dance-a-thon."'' *''"NO ONE'S CHANGING THIS CHANNEL!!!"'' *''"My Tail!"'' *''"One word for you, OW!"'' *''"Oh, how I missed you!"'' *''"The mark of the wolf! Every werewolf gets one!"'' *''"I'll handle this! Scaly guy to scaly guy!"'' *''"Okay, I could explain!"'' *''"I'm going to dance like no one has ever danced before!"'' *''"Alright, cake, I'm onto you!"'' *''"You only half did it, David Copperfail."'' *''"No, we think you're a werewolf!"'' *"SUGAR!" *''"Yo yo yo! This place looks fun!"'' *"What is there to know? It's right there! Floating up in the sky, full of aliens from another planet, whose only goal is to turn us all into their mindless robots!" *''"Uh... Welcome to the day-camp, Von Fuzzybottom."'' Trivia *Vinnie is the only cold-blooded pet in the main cast, as well as the only non-mammal. *It is revealed in Frenemies that his middle name is "Alfonso". *In Dumb Dumbwaiter, Vinnie reveals he is originally from Papua New Guinea, contrary to his stereotypical Italian name and accent. *It's shown in Eight Arms to Hold You that his owner(s) live(s) in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. Gallery Super Slitheriness.png|Super Slitheriness Agent 006 and 3 8 by fercho262-d74tort.png Vinnie through out the show.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Super Pets.png Madame Pom met Penny Ling and Vinnie Terrio.png ABC1.png|Vinnie Terrio along with the L-Zard crew. LPS101 Still8 ToonZone Exclusive1-300x168.jpg Vinnie steps on Sugar Sprinkles' tail..png Vinnie licks Sugar Sprinkles' head..png Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Sprinkles on my head.jpg 0 (10).jpg Young_Minka_and_Vinnie.png Tumblr inline mif6ohOuZK1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mn4u92V4rz1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mn4u7xZryq1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mt3hkmuSjO1rlrv59.gif Tumblr inline mroyl4nBeM1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mne60e5KKv1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mn4ub0CNAP1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mt3hmfpwGV1rlrv59.gif Tumblr mhaz44bs8J1rxow8bo1 1280.png Tumblr mgqci3Sq171s09ni7o1 1280.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlujroWn441s7yjwoo1 500.png Tumblr ml83sjRcpC1rvl3xdo1 500.png Tumblr mkucqq0zI51s2kw58o1 500.png Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Images (26).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (11).jpg Bad Hair 00031.jpg Bad Hair 00027.jpg images (21).jpg images (25).jpg link_2_-_littlest_pet_shop_13.png maxresdefault (3).jpg Sprinkles-on-my-head-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-35845140-1024-570.jpg images (40).jpg images (46).jpg Tumblr mm4fdb4QUw1qmo3obo1 500.jpg 20140907_150343.jpg Out fot a walk 2.jpg Out-for-a-walk.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Season-3-Episode-1-Sleeper.jpg Door-jammed littlest pet shop.png 1280x720-ElQ.jpg 1280x720-AyU.jpg 640px-2x25 - the expo factor part 1.png jumping_vinnie_by_fercho262-d5v7669.png 526x297-sV6.jpg X240-Be6.jpg Vinnie and Delilah.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-25-15-08-14~2.jpg Lps-episode47-ho-yay 7543.png Character large-vinnie.jpg LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg Yikes.jpg Vinnie 9937.png Wolf i fied Vinnie.jpeg Gallery image-LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg Sugar Sprinkles Screaming.jpg Because I'm A Cute Little Doggy.jpg Tumblr inline n8iyc1wPcQ1rq26nn.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Episode-14-Trading-Places.jpg WorriedRussell&Vinnie.png 1359807635041.png 20150110 212532.JPG Heart of parkness 00136.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-28 at 11.15.48 PM.png Tumblr ngw7v7s5zN1tbhbhmo1 500.png Tumblr mfyj03PZ5o1r9cddbo1 1280.jpg SmugWeber.jpg S2E15 Vinnie helps Sunil.png Vinnie_asking_Mitzi.png Mitzi_meets_the_boys.png The_sun_has_no_scent.png ScaredSunil&Vinnie2.png 1280x720-XB7.jpg 1280x720-rjq.jpg 1280x720-EGW.jpg 1280x720-Efh.jpg 1280x720-dbi.jpg 1280x720-1dD.jpg Fat_Vinnie.png Sunil_rolling_Vinnie.png Vinnie terrio fat in a big diaper by dev catscratch-d9plidy.jpeg 335px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 4 Gailbreak!.jpg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Wolf-i-fied!.jpg Vinnie steps Sugar Sprinkles tail again.png Fat waddling vinnie by rickdacutechubster-danu5z4.png Lps curious pets vector by varg45-dbbjtbo.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-On-The-Hub-image-littlest-pet-shop-on-the-hub-36483126-1024-576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pets Category:Gecko Category:Lizard Category:Protagonist Category:Day Campers Category:Reptiles Category:Main characters